Dearest Kim
by sarahexox
Summary: She knew he had been hiding things from her, but could never imagine the heartbreak it would cause. One Shot


_The music filled the room as the candles flickered lightly in the autumn breeze. The windows were open slightly, allowing the sounds of the night to compliment the music. A duvet lay on the floor with two people laying on top of it, laughing, giggling._

"_There was no need to put cream on my nose," Andrew said as he wiped the cream off._

"_You're the one who said we should have strawberries and cream," Kim replied through the laughter, looking at him with an expression of mock surprise._

"_I meant in my mouth, that's generally where I put things I am planning on eating," Andrew said sarcastically. He smiled at Kim cheekily, laughing as he noticed the cream on her cheek. "Although, I am intrigued as to how you got cream there." He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently where the cream was. As he pulled away he licked his lips to remove the rest of the cream._

"_I blame you for that one Treneman," Kim joked, pretending to sulk._

_Andrew looked over and shook his head slightly before placing his arms around her waist._

"_Come on, don't give me the silent treatment now," he groaned. "Hardly my fault was it?"_

"_I'm not talking to you now," Kim replied convincingly._

_Andrew rolled his eyes and he lay down next to her, sighing deeply. He thought she was just in one of her silly moods again, so chose not to try and get her to talk. He lay still, laughing to himself as Kim sat with her back to him; unbeknown to him she had a smirk on her face._

"_Got you!" Kim exclaimed as she turned around and moved towards Andrew's body. She leaned over him, their eyes meeting. "Didn't think I would ruin our anniversary now did you? After three years, you should know me better Andrew."_

"_You never cease to amaze me Kim," he responded, edging up so their lips gently brushed each others'. He pulled her towards him, his hands exploring every inch of her body, her hands now in his hair._

"_Happy anniversary Kim." _

Kim sat, her mind jumping all over the memories she had with Andrew. Some making her smile, some bringing tears to her already swollen eyes. Make-up covered her face, blended together with the water her tears had provided. She sat still, not moving a muscle, just staring at the machines around her, the beeps oddly soothing. She fiddled with a ring in one hand, her other hand holding a man's hand.

The man wasn't moving. Tubes and wires covered his body. Kim stared at him. She had loved him since the moment she met him. She couldn't lose him, but she knew deep down she might. He didn't look like himself, he hadn't for a long time and she couldn't ever put her finger on why.

She was losing him, she was losing her Andrew.

"Andrew, I... I don't know if you can hear me... but, I love you. Don't ever forget that, please." Kim said, almost pleading with Andrew's still body. "I d-don't think I can do this on my own."

She sat still, crying once more, until her tears were interrupted by the machines surrounding Andrew. The deafening sound of his heart flat lining. Nurses and doctors flooded into the room, trying to move Kim away from his bedside. The bedside she had been at day and night since Andrew was brought in.

"Help him... please, you have to," Kim stuttered, being dragged out of the room by the nurses "I can't! Pl-please don't make me say goodbye to you Andrew!" She watched as the doors shut behind her, everything turning blurry from the amount of tears she was crying.

Two hours had passed, and Kim was still sat in the silence of the relatives' room, the only noise the occasional clattering going past the door. She had been staring at the same spot on the wall for almost 45 minutes. Her body was shaking, but she was almost too numb to notice; even if she did notice, she didn't care. Everything she was feeling was at the back of her mind, the only thing she could think about was Andrew.

Her eyes shot up as the door suddenly opened. One of the doctors entered slowly. He pulled a chair up to sit in front of Kim, and slowly started to talk.

"I'm sorry Mrs Treneman. I have some bad news. Your husband has passed away, there's nothing more that we can do for him." He spoke calmly, his voice not showing a hint of emotion.

They were the words she had been dreading to hear for a week now, and as they left the doctor's mouth, it felt like her all life was falling apart. At that moment in time, all she wanted was for Andrew to wrap her arms around. She always felt safe when he held her tight.

"But... why? What happened to him?" Kim said, her voice muffled from the tears.

"Your husband had terminal cancer. He... he was told 7 months ago," he glanced at his file.

Kim looked at the doctor for a while, trying to take everything in. He looked away, but her gaze fell back on the doctor as he held out a note.

"We found it in his jacket, maybe you should have it. You can see him if you want, just ask one of the nurses." He handed the note over and slowly left the room.

_Dearest Kim,_

_I know you're probably so mad at me right now for not telling you the truth. I did try, honestly I did. I sat down so many times and planned out how to say it. I wrote so many letters and never had the guts to give them to you._

_I didn't want our last months together to be ruined by it all. I wanted you to have happy memories to take with you. So please, hold onto those memories, and I will too._

_I love you Kim, everything about you, and I always will. I don't want to leave you but, you need to carry on now. I'll be watching over you every step of the way. I promise._

_However hard it is, you need to let me go and say goodbye._

_I'll never forget you. I'll find a way to be with you again._

_Goodbye._

Kim stood in the room with Andrew, holding his hand. Trying to hold onto him for as long as she could. He looked how she remember him, how he always used to be. Not how he had been for the last few months. She rubbed his hand with her fingers, trying to gather up the strength to say what she needed to say. She knew Andrew, and if he was watching, she knew what he needed to hear.

"Go-goodbye Andrew.... I love you," she stuttered, as she finally let go of his hand.


End file.
